


Stay the Night

by rotg5311



Series: The SamBucky Farm [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Budding Love, Caretaker Sam Wilson, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Jam, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Sambucky's new ship name is Jam pass it on, Tired Peter Parker, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Peter shows up beaten and tired. Sam's a secret Momma Hen





	Stay the Night

“Just don’t leave it in there with a mouthful left in it!” Bucky yelled louder than necessary from his spot on the opposite side of the room. They’d had this fight before and Sam was sure they’d have it again with the next gallon of milk. It’s not like he actively tried to piss Bucky off with the little things. He was just so used to living alone that sometimes his old habits snuck out without him even realizing it. A soft knock distracted him from whatever he was about to yell back. Not that many people knew where they were. There weren’t even any neighbors for about a mile out. It was a nice little set up given to them very generously from Pepper after Stark’s passing.

Cautiously, Sam headed to the front door. Whoever was on the other side better be a friend or else Bucky would be putting them through the drywall. Sam really didn’t want to have to patch it up again.

“Hey Mr. Wilson. Can I stay here for the night?” Stark’s young protege asked as soon as the door swung open.

The two of them hardly talked before, outside the fight in Germany and a few words here and their at Stark’s funeral. But here he was, knocking on Sam’s door in the middle of the night, looking like fresh Hell. There was no way he could turn him away now. Peter’s lean frame was hunched in on itself while he clutched at his ribs, the mask was off, revealing a gnarly bruise across the entire left side of his face. He sounded small and weak and tired. Sam sidestepped, all but grabbing Peter to pull him in.

“What the Hell happened to you?” Bucky’s voice made both of them jump. He had a habit of doing that to Sam, always sneaking into rooms without a sound. Sometimes Bucky did it for fun, other times Sam caught a glimpse of regret flash over Bucky’s face before it got buried deep down in that pit where Bucky hid everything else.

“A fight.” Peter grimaced, shuffling in place. “Don’t worry, I should be fine by morning. One of the perks about being SpiderMan.”

Still, Bucky looked upset. It was one of the masks Sam had finally deciphered. He was sure his face didn’t look anymore inviting to the young boy. Sam was upset that he was hurt, not that he was here.

“I’ll take your word for it. But what do you need now? Sleep? Food? Ice cream? Pain pills? I’ve got it all and more, just let us know what you want.”

“Sleep.” Peter said after a minute of careful consideration. “Ibuprofen doesn’t work on me anymore.”

Sam’s heart ached at the small little laugh Peter let out. Obviously it was meant to play it off, but it only let Sam know the boy had been in pain countless times with no relief. He’d look into heavier pain killers in the morning.

“I’ll go set up the guest room. Bathroom’s down the hall on the left. If you wake up early help yourself to whatever you can find in the kitchen, but I should be up by 7 to make breakfast.”

“That’s ok, Mr. Wilson. I can sleep on the couch, I don’t want to inconvenience you guys.” Peter’s words came out high and fast, his hands jumped out in front of him, as if trying to calm an animal or something. It was a trait Sam had noticed on many people who would rather not be a bother. Unfortunately Peter must’ve moved to fast as his face twisted in a grimace and his hands flew back to their spot on his side. Pain pills, those were Sam’s new priority.

“Kid, you look like you went ten rounds with a wrecking ball and lost. You’re sleeping in a bed.” Bucky said, shaking his head before going to get the guest room ready himself.

Sam set out to get Peter something to change into, knowing the boy would be more comfortable not having to sleep in his suit. In the morning, he’d have to sit Peter down and let him know he was welcome back whenever he wanted. But for now, he’d have to run to the store and stock up on food. Making breakfast for two enhanced mouths wouldn’t be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, if you like this let me know. I've been thinking about doing more with this story, maybe snip snaps of their daily lives, cuz I love the Idea of Peter hanging out with Sam and Bucky


End file.
